Labrador/Trivia
Labrador, born Ilyusha Krat, is one of the main characters of the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born into the Krat Family, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. In the final manga chapter, he became an ordinary human and lost his Ghost powers. Etymology Labrador's name could come from a flower known as the Bog Labrador tea (Rhododendron groenlandicum) which is used in herbal teas, with herbalism being a field Labrador excels at. Another Labrador tea, known as Marsh Labrador tea (Rhododendron tomentosum) causes delirium, and illusions are one of Labrador's abilities. Labrador is also the name of a dog breed. 'Rabu', from the romaji of his name, 'Raburadouru', is how the Japanese hear the word 'love'. Ilyusha is a diminutive of the Russian name Ilya. Ilya comes from the name Elijah, meaning "My God is He". Elijah was a Hebrew prophet and miracle worker, as told in the two Books of Kings in the Old Testament. Early 07-Ghost Labrador's earliest appearance was in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. His character design and personality remain relatively unchanged. The only changes made to Labrador's design after the Seven Ghosts pilot chapter were that his hair was made wavier, his catsuit made tighter and darker and his earrings were removed.Seven Ghosts (chapter) page 6, Labrador's earings can been seen. Early Labrador still had the kind and gentle personality of his finalised character, but his movements were much less drowsy and he was much more energetic.Seven Ghosts (chapter) page 7, Labrador jumps at Teito in an effort to remove the mark. Labrador first appears riding his Hawkzile when Frau crashes into Teito. He mistakenly believes Teito is a girl and attempts to remove Teito's tattoo by giving him a "prince's kiss". Labrador appears around the Church but his next major appearance is helping the other two Bishops thwart a military invasion using his plant manipulation to control rose plants and using their thorny stems as barbed wire. LabradorConcept.png|Early concept art for Labrador. SevenGhostsLabrador.png|Labrador as he appears in Seven Ghosts. SevenGhostsFight.png|Labrador (top right) using his power. Appearances Quotes *'I want you to live your life as a human.' ''Kapitel 46, said to Verloren when the latter comes to devour his soul. *'DON'T MOVE! DON'T TALK!' Kapitel 46, said to a severely injured Castor as Labrador attempts to heal him. *'You...have a sad wish...but what you truly desire, you won't hold in your arms again.' (foretelling the outcome of Verloren's desire to find Eve's soul) *'Frau, do me a favour. Never let go of Teito's hand.' '' *'What a beautiful soul...' ''(about Teito, episode/chapter 2) *'The only one who can save Frau is that child.' _Chapter 25, page 22. *'I'd like you to leave, along with that boy.' (confronting Haruse, anime episode) *'He is no longer a human...' (warning Hyuuga about Katsuragi) *'I won't regret wishing for the happiness of the two people closest to me.' ''(teenage Ilyusha about Lirin and Lem) Trivia *Labrador says the previews of all the episodes. *Labrador is underweight. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *His blood type is B. *His motto is: let the flowers guide you (就让花来指引道路吧~). FanbookLabrador.png LabradorFanbook1.png References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character trivia